The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved pinball flipper mechanism.
Pinball and pinball type games are normally constructed so that as a ball moves along a playing surface or platform it is deflected by contact with one or more objects. Normally at least some of such objects serve to indicate a score as a result of being contacted by a ball in this type of game. In order to increase interest in pinball and pinball type games it is commonplace to utilize so-called "flippers" for the purpose of hitting a ball as a ball moves so as to deflect the ball in such a manner that it can repeatedly hit one or more objects on the playing surface. These flippers and actuated by an individual playing a pinball or pinball type game through the use of an appropriate mechanism. This provides a certain amount of player participation in what otherwise is essentially a purely mechanical type of game.
The flipper mechanisms used in prior pinball and pinball type games have been constructed in a number of different manners. In general, such prior mechanisms are considered to have been comparatively expensive and comparatively unreliable from a mechanical standpoint. There are, of course, exceptions to this, but such exceptions are not considered to be significant enough to require being discussed in this discussion. As a result of the noted problem frequently comparatively small, inexpensive toy-type pinball games have been constructed without flipper mechanisms. It is considered this is undesirable since the greater the relationship between small, inexpensive toy pinball games to larger games such as are commonly utilized in arcades and the like, the greater the acceptability of such small, inexpensive toy-type pinball games.
One factor which is particularly pertinent here is related to the fact that the flipper mechanisms in such larger or adult type games are normally located so as to be capable of being actuated from adjacent to the sides of such games through the use of appropriate structures capable of being manually engaged mounted on such sides. Mechanical flipper mechanisms such as have been proposed for use in small, inexpensive toy-type pinball games have not normally been constructed in such a manner as to permit such side actuation as in larger, more expensive arcade-type pinball and pinball type games.